A Legend Unleashed: Unleashing Light
by GuardMewtwo
Summary: (SEQUEL TO A LEGEND UNLEASHED) Ash goes to Alola, and meets new friends (and enemies). However, something very bright is seeming to mess with the region. Can Ash stop the Controller of Light, Necrozma from unleashing mayhem on the region? Cover art by The Pokémon Company. I do not own Pokémon. All rights reserved to Nintendo and CREATURES, INC.
1. Prologue

**This is a direct sequel to my previous work,** _ **A Legend Unleashed.**_

 **If you would like to support the author, please check out his other stories. It will help a lot. Thank you and let us begin.**

 **Text:**

'…' Speech

… _Thoughts or just Flashbacks_

"tELEPAThY" You guessed it.

 _ **GuardMewtwo presents:  
The Direct sequel to **__A Legend Unleashed,_

 _A LEGEND UNLEASHED: ALOLA ADVENTURES_

 _Prologue_

As the ship continued to rock on the sea, a clearly man-made island was seen. 'What's that?' asked Ash, curious to know. 'That's more known as Aether Paradise. The president says she's protecting the pokémon, however, I'm not so sure about that.' Replied Guard.

'Hey Guard, where is your hometown?' asked Ash out of curiosity. Guard was clearly a powerful trainer, and Ash wanted to know where his hometown was.

'Pallet Town, of course.' Answered Guard as Ash went into a shocked face. 'WHattttt?!' he shouted. 'Yeah, I just moved away. Nothing too special about it.'

Meanwhile on the research dock on the ship, Professor Oak was busy doing research on all the Legendary Pokémon. The other pokémon professors were amazed at what Oak had done, even doing a complete Q&A with Arceus.

This was nice, and they soon arrived on Melemele Island. 'There are four islands in Alola. Well, let's meet Professor Kukui and say a hi to them first, it'll be unpolite if you don't, y'know?' shouted Guard to let the whole ship know.

'Nope,' replied Suicune in a playful tone. 'Then damn you, blue dog.' Replied Guard. In Alola, the legendary pokémon were different, and didn't relate to the main legendaries.

 _'Why did I create this,'_ thought Arceus silently as he was going to spank those Alolan Legendaries which did their work themselves and didn't listen to him. _Muhahaha,_ he thought.

As the ship slowly docked to the docks of Melemele Island, Professor Kukui was standing in front of the ship. 'Where the fuck did this ship came from, and who the hell created this?!' he shouted.

'Hi, I'm from Kanto. My name is Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you.' Said Ash as the ship undocked. 'Ash Ketchum? This sounds familiar, somehow to a guy called Red…' replied the Alolan Professor.

'I'm Red, and this is the Kanto regional professor, Professor Oak. He has come here to study the pokémon of Alola, and what Z-Power is. Greetings to you,' Red said.

'Oh, so you're both new! Come on, have some fun inside my laboratory!' _Fuck, not again…_ thought Red angrily as he had been through this like 6 times.

Meanwhile, a Necrozma was starting to go berserk in a city called Ultra Megalopolis. 'HEY! WHERE IS YOUR LIGHT, NECROZMA!' the people shouted as they needed to find a light source for Necrozma.

Necrozma didn't care as it went on its rampage, desperate to find light. 'LIGHTTT!' Necrozma shouted as it continued to go insane on the city.

'SHUT IT IN THE MEGALO TOWER!' the Chief commanded as some Ultra Beasts went to tow Necrozma away to the tower. 'Hopefully this will work for some time.'

'Ultra Recon Squad, prepare your journey through the wormhole to go to Alola. We have to get help,' pleaded the Chief as Necrozma would burst into another rage soon again, and they needed help.

With a woosh, the four Ultra Recon Squad members headed to Alola with their pokémon and Solgaleo.

'Come on… Necrozma will seek justice upon our ancestors who became greedy. Complete your mission as fast as possible!' the Chief shouted through the mic of his Ultra Recon suit.

 _Now, it's only time that matters…_

 _Maybe light will be gone like our world in Alola. It's just luck. Let's hope Necrozma doesn't go crazy._

 _ **NEXT: CHAPTER ONE**_

 **This was the end of the prologue! I want to thank you all for reading this brand-new story, and Guard is out.**

 **LOL NO, I think I should spoil some stuff out in what this story is. Here comes the FAQ!**

 _FAQ (3 questions + 1 PM and The Guardian Forums Suggestions Page)_

 _Q: Is this going to follow the USUM storyline?_

A: Yes, except the Elite Four part. I'll go with the Ultra Beasts, and the legendary battle.

 _Q: So, this is after the Sun and Moon timeline?_

A: No.

 _Q: 100% USUM right?_

A: You'll have to wait and see.

PM SECTION

jurassicdinodrew

Q: Well i for one like to read a story where Ash has Pikachu and Mew as his main pokemon as those are a little rare and Mew is my favorite Pokemon besides Pikachu, plus Mew might be very lonely of being alone in the world and wanted a playmate for a long time, Ash and Pikachu could be the chosen ones for her and Ash will be like a daddy figure to her not by age but by her nature as she has the personality of a little innocent playful girl and all and sees Pikachu as a big brother too, and I'll bet Mew will make sure that if Team Rocket ever lay their hands on Ash or Pikachu she will teach them a lesson, and being with Ash could be the best way to see the world and learn more about humans and what the life a trainer's Pokemon is like, and I'll bet she will want to show Ash how strong she is and to prove that Ash is the best trainer in the world in the Pokemon leagues, well good luck with your stories out there, good luck.

A: I guess so, maybe after this. I'm planning to do a Ho-Oh joins Ash fic, so I guess I'd insert Mew in that.

 **That's really all. Thanks for reading this story. Guard is out.**

 **P.S. My profile now includes the update stuffe.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 – A New Region_

 _Docks of Melemele, Melemele Island, Alola_

Red halted Kukui before he could get them in. 'Hey, wait wait. Ash is a Pokémon Master, and I'm the Champ of Kanto, alrighty? Gold is the Champ of Johto.'

'Oh, welcome powerful trainers to the islands or region of Alola! It is such a pleasure that I can meet you both trainers. Please, enjoy your stay here at Alola! And I suppose, you must be the famous Professor Oak who did the theory on Legendary Pokémon breeding and Mega-Mega Evolution!' Kukui looked over to Oak.

'Oh, yes. What do you study? I think we should work together to find out the habits of pokémon here in Alola.' Replied the Professor. 'Sure,' said Kukui as they both walked to study the pokémon.

'Guess it's our turn now to go and capture some new Alolan Pokémon!' shouted Ash as he couldn't resist getting new pokémon for his pokédex.

'Here I COMEEEE!' shouted Ash again. Guard always knew Red was Ash's father, and asked, 'Does your child have ADHD?' 'No, he doesn't.' was the simple reply that came from Red.

So, Ash started his first pokémon catch in Alola the old and fashioned way. A Popplio, escaping from Kukui's lab was easily seen by Ash. _We must challenge it to a battle…_ thought Ash. _Let's go the aggressive way and throw a pokéball at it while it's scared._ Ash did the strategic placement by sending in his Zapdos.

'Zappppp!' cried Zapdos as the Popplio was scared, as by the look of Zapdos you could judge it as an electric type, which water types had a weakness to.

'Hey, get me out of here,' said the Popplio and Ash knew because he understood pokémon language. 'Go, pokéball!' Ash shouted as he threw his pokéball.

The pokéball shot a red lazer out, covering the Popplio entirely. Then, it fell to the ground, shaking three times. A little 'ting' and three stars above signified the capture was a success.

'I caught a POPPLIO!' Ash shouted as he did his capture success pokémon dance. 'Is that even necessary? And do you do that every time?' asked Guard and Red in confusion together. 'Well, yeah. But I just like to do this.' Replied Ash in a soft tone.

Soon, Ash wandered along the shores of Route 1, and soon got to a place known as the Pokémon School. 'Ash, that's probably for new trainers. Your title now isn't appropriate to get into that place,' said Red, trying to convince Ash to not go into the school.

'Well, I just wanted to meet some new people, that's it,' replied Ash. 'Oh.' Said Red as he led Ash into the Pokémon School.

What they saw was four towers, each at their own height, respectively. A bridge seemed to connect the four towers, and it should be the fact. On the left, there was something shaped like a warehouse. Backward of the four towers, there was a pond. Ash hadn't found out he was on a road and three people were riding on three Tauros, respectively.

'LOOK OUT!' one of the people shouted. Ho-Oh noticed and freed itself out of its pokéball, lifting Ash into the sky for a moment, avoiding the Tauros. 'Phew! Ho-Oh, thanks for saving me in such a moment like this,' Ash happily smiled. Ho-Oh responded with a smile on its face and flew Ash down to the ground.

'Oak, is that Ho-Oh I see there?' asked Kukui as he and Professor Oak dashed towards the place Ho-Oh lifted Ash up into the sky and back down.

As the two professors arrived at the scene, Ho-Oh was standing next to Ash and the three people were shocked to see the legendary phoenix, standing before them.

"Hi, what's wrong?" asked Ho-Oh in telepathy as he was a bit worried about the questioned faces on the three people. 'Is that bird yours?' asked one of the three people. 'Yeah, you're right.' Answered Ash.

Ash introduced himself, leaving the three people shocked. 'Boo,' said Guard to scare Ash. 'ARGHHHHH!' Ash shouted, he was obviously frightened by the 'boo'.

'And the Champion appears. What the hell is wrong with today?' one of the three people asked. 'Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves.' Said the fat boy of the three.

'I'm Sophocles. Nice to meet you, Ash. I currently study at this school. I suppose I'm learning to be an electric pokémon master!' said Sophocles.

'Well then, I'm Mallow. I like grass types, they're just so nice! I hope to make the best soup for you and be a grass type pokémon trainer!' said Mallow louder than Sophocles.

'I'm Lana. I use water type pokémon mainly, and I have the goals to become someone strong.' Said Lana.

At this moment, the two professors had arrived, and Professor Kukui stood in awe as Ho-Oh looked at him. "Err… you're pretty weird.' Ho-Oh said with telepathy.

Red, Guard and Gold just went on Gold's Lugia to explore the campus. The only one left was Ash, since Ash's mother told everyone to build a house, or they wouldn't be able to live in Alola.

'Why… do you have that… Ho-Oh…' said Kukui. His voice was unstable compared to the voice he used to greet Ash when he first arrived on the island.

"Because I trust him, that's all." Ho-Oh replied with the answer to Kukui's question. 'Oh…' Kukui said, 'Welcome to the Pokémon School! Here, we learn everything about pokémon! It's pretty good, right?'

'I guess so. Can I enter?' asked Ash. 'You need your parent's permission,' replied Kukui. 'RED! COME HERE!' Ash shouted as loudly as he could, and Red came by, sprinting.

'What? Oh, you want to apply? I guess that's okay.' Red said, while taking out the Champion stamp of his. 'OH MY GOD, your parent is a Champion?' asked Lana.

'Yeah, you're right.' Ash answered. It was nice to have Red now talking, not just standing at the top of that damned mountain again. Now, Ash was filled with excitement as he watched Red deliver the application form to Kukui.

'Done,' said Red as he pushed Ash towards the classroom. 'I guess you'll have your first lesson, and I should be here watching, shouldn't I?' asked Red.

'Well, it's time for our first lesson. Time to get in the classroom!' shouted Kukui as everyone dashed into the classroom. You could tell by the look on Ash's face that he was excited for his first pokémon lesson in Alola.

'Today, we'll learn about the myths of the legendary pokémon of Alola. Who's ready to hear the tale?' asked Kukui, a little happy. It seemed that he liked the tale.

Everyone said yes, and Kukui started.

'A long time ago, on Poni Island's Altar of the SuMoone, a wormhole appeared. Everyone gathered around the altar, and with a brilliant light, two pokémon appeared. The guardian deities appeared and tried to fight one of the pokémon known as Lunala today, but they faced defeat. Then they fought Solgaleo and they lost too.

So, when the third pokémon, known as Necrozma came out of the wormhole, they immediately fought it but lost. So, the people of Alola crowned the three pokémon legendary, and Necrozma returned to its world, while Solgaleo and Lunala balanced the day and night.'

'Oh wow! That's interesting! Arceus, is that true?' asked Ash as Arceus popped out of its pokéball to answer Ash's question. 'Yeah, it is. I'm not sure how this "Solgaleo" and "Lunala" came to life. Maybe created by Necrozma, the one I gave eternal light with. It seems like Necrozma got totured by some people. It's a strange world, after all.'

At this moment, a CCTV installed by a group known as the Aether Foundation was being closely monitored. 'That's something,' a member of the foundation told their president, Lusamine. 'Well, we should get Arceus for ourselves, and use it for the beauty of this world.'

Arceus was watching with the Unown, and he destroyed the CCTV. "Did you all know we were being spied on, all the time," said Arceus as the CCTV burst into flames, put out by Suicune.

'Geez, that's really aggressive Arceus,' said Xerneas who was in his pokéball. 'I agree, calm down, god,' added Yveltal. 'It's OK, but I just can't resist people spying on us, every day.' Arceus replied to the comment.

'Ahh, shit. The camera broke, thanks to our llama god Arceus,' said the member. 'Fuck,' said Lusamine as she returned down floors to check on other members.

"Hey, you all. Want to listen how this region was created?" said Arceus in telepathy.

'SURE!' shouted everyone as Arceus begun his tale. "Once upon a time, there were 1,000 Unown. They all flew to this exact location. They asked me one thing:

WHAT SHOULD WE BUILD HERE? I answered, 'Let's make this region have four islands. Not more then Hoenn if you wanted to add more. Also, make eternal light on these islands. They shall protect lights. Make four guardians, each protecting one island. I suppose Palkia and Dialga with handle the other issues, now GO!

And the Unown begun. I suppose that Aether Paradise, the so called man-made and 'Pokémon Protection Island', is just actually a dumb base for these people." Arceus finished off by explaining in his point of view, why Aether Paradise was created.

'What.' A girl called Lillie said, as her mother was Lusamine. She carried a Cosmog and nicknamed the weak-like-Magikarp legendary Nebby.

'Oh, sorry. My name is Lillie, and my mum is Lusamine. Although I kind of hate her for not letting me save Nebby. Well, it really is a preserve.'

'I guess that's all for today. Now, let's do some exploring around this island!' Kukui shouted as everybody left their seats and jumped on a Garchomp, while Ash used Red's Charizard.

In the distance, a yellow creature who had ancient markings all over its shell was closely monitoring the three.

Everyone went across the island, from Route 1 to Route 4. Ash caught a lot of new pokémon from Alola, such as a Rockruff. 'There's a new place called Mahalo Trail. Shall we have a look there?' asked Ash as everyone dashed towards Iki Town.

The town was like a normal town, where the traditional display of Alolan culture was lit hot up. 'This is nice,' said Red as he surveyed the town to see if there was anything special. A poster caught his attention.

The poster had read,

'JOIN THE IKI TOWN GUARDIAN FESTIVAL!

We're going to decide who can challenge the island kahuna, by taking part in fierce battles! Are you ready for the weekly Iki Town Guardian Festival?'

 _Sure, but not me. I'm going to go on with Ash, since his mind is still young._ Thought Red as he informed Ash with the news. Much as he expected, the reply was a yes.

The first battle was against Lana. Ash used his Pikachu who used Thunderbolt to maximize the damage against Lana's Larpras. 'Ooh, did you know that Lapras was from Kanto?' asked Ash as Lana nodded her head.

The second and final battle was against Sophocles. Ash carefully chose his Rockruff, and it merely knocked out Sophocles' Charjabug, resulting in a close victory.

Ash then faced Hala himself, who was the Island Kahula. Ash decided to use Rockruff and his Alakazam which Gary had gave him for helping his grandfather with the research on Legendary Pokémon.

After winning the battle against Hala on a Double Battle (which Alakazam dominated), Hala congratulated Ash and gave him the Grand Trial Completion Stamp. However, it seemed like a certain deity wanted to fight Ash too.

'Hey, what's that in the sky?' asked Lana as the deity descended.

'Who the hell are you?' asked Ash.

'That's…' Hala tried to complete his sentence but was interrupted by the deity.

'Tapu ko-ko-ko-koooo!' The deity's voice broadcasted all over the town, shocking all the residents to come out and see what was happening.

'You want to fight me?' asked Ash, but the creature didn't give response.

 _Please wait for Chapter 2._

 **Thank you for reading this story! Your views are greatly appreciated, and I guess Chapter 2 will come out on Wednesday to Saturday. I do not know when the next chapter will be out, as I said my timetable isn't that accurate sometimes.**

 **Have a nice day, and hope you enjoyed.**

 **P.S.** **Am I red?** **That was a test to see if the text was red. You can simply ignore this.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2  
Battle against the Guardian!_

'Errr… What the heck is that supposed to be?' asked Ash, who had no idea what in the world this weird yellow creature with ancient markings on its shell was.

'That's Tapu Koko! It's the protector of our island, and it's one of the four guardian deities.' Hala replied. 'Tapu Koko? That's a weird name. Anyways, what is Tapu Koko doing here?' asked Ash.

'According to logic, I think Tapu Koko wants to fight you. Well, to ensure you don't cause mass destruction in this town, I think you should go to the Mahalo Trail to fight.' Hala said, leading Ash and Tapu Koko to the trail.

Of course, the people who lived in the town were curious and wanted to see Tapu Koko in action, so they went there as well. Ash's new classmates were surprised about this happening, so they just followed the crowd.

 _Mahalo Trail_

Crossing a bridge above the famous Mahalo Canyon, everyone was on the other side, except for Suicune, who had popped itself out of its pokéball.

'What the fuck, how come I have not been to this insane place, this is too insane to be true. Let's see… dirty 50%. Got to clean it up!' With a spring, Suicune jumped down to the river below.

'HEY! GET BACK UP! YOU'LL DIE IN THAT RIVER!' a villager shouted out, hoping Suicune hear him. Ash, at this moment forgot that the people in Alola wouldn't know about Suicune at all, so he said, 'Nah, he won't die.'

'What?!' said Hala as most people who jumped down there were trying to kill themselves. _Oh, they're Alolan after all. Who would know the legend of Suicune?_

'Guys, calm down. This pokémon is called Suicune, and it's from Johto. It…' Ash said before being interrupted by a former Johtonian, 'Is that the Legendary Suicune? Oh my god! It purifies water around the world!'

So, Suicune didn't die.

'Start the battle already!' Hala said as both trainer and pokémon readied. 'Ash, send in your pokémon.'

Ash considered. Who should he send in? _Let's try Pikachu,_ Ash thought as his aura transported the thought to Pikachu, who jumped off Ash and seemed ready to battle.

'Alright! Tapu Koko, I challenge you to a battle!' Ash shouted as he started to tell Pikachu what to do. ' _Thunderbolt_!' Ash shouted as the mouse charged up a thunderbolt, sending it right into Tapu Koko.

However, due to Ash not knowing Tapu Koko's typing, the damage taken by Tapu Koko was far less then Ash thought. 'So… It's an Electric type!' Ash shouted.

Tapu Koko, also not knowing Pikachu was a electric type, charged a Thunder attack, slamming bolts of thunder right into Pikachu's face.

'Ow,' said Pikachu. Surely, he disliked being slammed with thunder in the face. Without Ash's command, he decided to let the Land Spirit pokémon suffer the same attack as he did.

Tapu Koko then proceeded to use its signature move, _Nature's Madness_ at Pikachu. 'Hey Ash, I don't think I've seen this move before…' Pikachu said as a pink shockwave hit him, and he fell to the ground when bolts of blue aura energy attacked him. Then, three bolts came out from the ground, reducing half of its HP.

'That… was not… fun…' said Pikachu, panting by being hit by such a powerful attack. 'Pikachu, are you OK?' Ash said as he lifted the rodent up. 'Well, I'm still OK, but I'm not sure if I can continue this fight…' Pikachu said.

'Mewtwo, heal Pikachu, and I'll choose Zygarde!' Zygarde came out of its pokéball, surprising all the people watching. 'What the fuck is that?!' One shouted.

'Zygarde is the protector of ecosystem and the point of balance between life and death.' Ash said, as Tapu Koko did Nature's Madness again.

'Owww!' said Zygarde as he got hit by the super effective fairy type attack. ' _Thousand Arrows_!' Ash shouted as Zygarde grew green, that something that looked like one thousand arrows flew out, hitting Tapu Koko.

Unbeknownst to Tapu Koko, that attack was a ground type, and damage the guardian greatly, causing a huge amount of damage. _What can I do,_ the guardian thought to himself, but he realized that he couldn't take another hit, and the simple fact that he had to surrender to this powerful trainer came true.

Sensing the trainer's aura, the tapu switched its aura channel to the other region's channel, allowing it to communicate with Ash. 'Hi. I have noticed great strength coming out from your veins. I hope that we will meet again in the **Altar of the SuMoone**.' The Guardian of Melemele gave Ash a Z-Power Ring, and flew away.

'What did Tapu Koko say to you?' asked one of the villagers. 'He said that we shall meet again in the Altar of the SuMoone, and he said he noticed I had great strength…' Ash answered.

At this moment, Suicune jumped back up from the depths of the canyon, landing besides Ash. 'That was a nice battle, Ash. Well, if you don't mind, your father and his new Champion friend are going to go around these islands and collect data around them. We'll send them back to you, anyways.'

'Bye,' said Guard as he and Red jumped on his Lunala and flew away. 'That was weird, wasn't it?' asked Ash as he looked at the darkened aura of Lunala.

'Ash, let's go to Hau'oli City to have some fun!' Mallow shouted as Ash called upon Latios, flying them to the biggest and most populated city in the region in minutes.

'Well, I wonder what should we do here,' Ash said as he looked at the enormous city.

 _NEXT CHAPTER: FRIDAY/SATURDAY_

 **Hi guys, it's the author.**

 **Nothing wrong with this weird fanfiction, right? I hope so.**

 **Don't force me to release other stuff, we'll make this nice and slow. Don't expect the climax sooo fast OK?**

 **Let's see what Ash is going to catch next…**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 _A Shocking Discovery_

Going through the city of Hau'oli, Ash and co looked at all the stores on the island. 'This is just… huge!' Ash shouted as he couldn't have imagined more of the Shopping District.

'Well, time to shop with your son, I guess,' said Guard who had landed in Hau'oli too. 'Yup. I've been saving a lot for something like this!' Red said as he parted ways with Guard (for a while) to find Ash.

'Hi, Ash,' said Red, who was looking at the newest video game consoles. 'Hi, dad. You're still interested in consoles?' asked Ash who was looking at the same thing as his dad was – a PS4 (not to be confused with the term _PlayStation 4,_ it is a _Pok_ _é_ _station 4._ )

'Wait. I searched "Poké Mart Hau'oli Center" on LegendNet (of course) and I found this crazy, insane large Poké Mart called "Poké Mart Hau'oli Deluxe!"' Mewtwo suddenly shouted. Overjoyed, Ash ran to the Poké Mart, which he deeply liked since the opening of the small Poké Mart back in Pallet Town.

Running to the Deluxe Poké Mart, Ash saw all the things he wanted, including video game consoles, pokémon plush toys, and books on pokémon training. Ash was happy with the selection of items he could choose, and he bought two books and a little Mewtwo plush toy, which he named 'Mewtwo Jr.' and let Mewtwo think what life's purpose was with it.

At evening, Ash returned to his new house, which had been newly built, and read a short Alolan folktale that the Poké Mart shopkeeper had recommended to him, _The Legend of Light_.

 _The Legend of Light_

There was darkness when Arceus created the world. A certain entity, known as 'Necrozma' is the creature which gives light to all. Necrozma first gave light in the mythical world of Ultra Megalopolis.

Then, luckily Necrozma stumbled across Alola in one of its journeys, and came to very fortunately give light to Alola, and created the Sunne and Moone Pokémon Lunala and Solgaleo. These two pokémon gave light to the region of Alola, and the entire pokémon universe.

Necrozma now has returned back to Ultra Megalopolis, and its status was unknown since it did that. Its final destination to visit was Alola.

 _How weird,_ thought Ash as Necrozma must have done something in Ultra Megalopolis. Another thought rose from his mind. _Why didn't Necrozma come back again? It would surely have come back to check on the Pokémon it created._

So, Ash surfed the LegendNet, a wiki for the Legendary Pokémon. Suspiciously, while all Legendaries are supposed to on the website, Necrozma was not there, even though LegendNet had been existing for hundreds of years.

 _Necrozma must have gotten into trouble!_ Ash thought as he typed "Ultra Megalopolis" into the search bar. Immediately, a article popped out, saying,

 _Ultra Megalopolis_ is the location Necrozma lives in. Not much is known about this area. Although it is a city, it is pretty weird. Only one pokémon has ever been to Ultra Megalopolis excluding Necrozma. That is, Suicune.

 _How weird. Shouldn't the legendaries know about everything?_ Thought Ash as he went outside, listening to the breeze. Arceus released itself from its pokéball, knowing something was wrong with Ash.

'What is wrong, my child,' the llama god asked. 'Nothing, just thinking of a place called _Ultra Megalopolis_.' Ash replied, which turned to be a shock for Arceus. 'What's wrong with that place? I've been there once, and I don't really see good old Necrozma bearing the light it should've been bearing,' Arceus replied to Ash.

 _So, my predictions are true,_ Ash thought as footsteps came from behind. Suicune came out as well, and his experience was merely same as Arceus'.

'What the…' Ash said as four weird looking people who looked like robot-faced humans came out. 'Who… who are you?' asked Ash, he was deliberately stunned with people who had a weird look on their faces. It wasn't Halloween, after all.

'Hello. We are from another 'dimension' as you call it, or Ultra Space as we and professionals call it. We are here to seek help.' One of the four people said.

'Err… can you introduce yourselves first?' asked Ash as he wanted to know who these weird people were.

'Ahh. Sorry for not introducing ourselves. I am Phyco of the Ultra Recon Squad, and the members beside me are Soliera, Dulse and Zossie. We are here to seek help, again for the destruction that Necrozma has been causing in our world.'

'What happened?' asked a curious Ash who tried to confirm his theory on Necrozma getting into trouble.

'Ah. Necrozma was the one who bathed our city in light, until one day our ancestors grew greedy, and they took a part of Necrozma's light. Necrozma didn't care at first, but when more and more of it's light was taken, it went berserk.

Then, its form slowly begun to change, into the form you now call as Necrozma.' Phyco said.

'So… what brings you here?' asked Ash.

'Necrozma has been wrecking havoc now since it has gone berserk. We come to Alola to plead for someone to help poor Necrozma and try to let it have the light it used to have.' Phyco replied.

'Oh,' said Ash as he considered. How great would it be to help the legendary pokémon? 'Sure,' said Ash. 'I will aid you in helping Necrozma.'

'Hey, Ash. Do you realize it's...' Red came out and was shocked to see strangers talking to his son. 'Who are you?' Red asked. So, Phyco basically explained everything about the Ultra Recon Squad to Red.

'If my son is going to help you, then I will too.' Red said as he smiled.

'Well, you have to prove to us that your pokémon are really strong. Necrozma is a legendary, after all.' Said Phyco. 'No worries. I'm the Kanto Champion and my son won the Legend Tournament.' Red said.

'Well, the people told me Alola has a special system called the 'trials'. Maybe you could go through these trials to understand more of Alola, since we cannot go back to the Altar for now.'

'Why?' asked Ash. 'It is because that we will have to train ourselves too, to help Necrozma calm down. Necrozma is currently situated in Ultra Megalopolis.' Dulse replied.

'So… let's get started!' Ash said as the Ultra Recon Squad left to start training. 'It seems that the first "trial" of Alola is in Verdant Cavern! Let's head there, Red!'

'Sure, but let me call Guard first. He'd be happy to lead the way there.' Red said as he called the Champion of Alola. 'Wassup(for those who do not understand Internet Language, Wassup means What's up.), want me to lead the way to Verdant Cavern for you?' Guard said as he started running to the cavern.

After an hour, they settled down at the Poké Center there, and had a good night's sleep.

The next day…

'That's Ilima! He's the trial captain, and he'll lead the way here. I'll be outside waiting for you!' Guard said as he looked at Poni Island. _Weird. A dark portal is forming. Well, let's speed up by having the two foreigners do all the trials!_

'Welcome to my trial,' Ilima said as they headed into the cavern.

'Now, let's get on to with the rules…'

 _Bye. This chapter has ended._

 **Hello reader of mine. I am pretty happy to publish this update. As I said before, PLEASE BE PATIENT. Even though my typing speed is 67 WPM (I am 13.), I am not superhuman, and I cannot publish updates extremely fast, like A Legend Unleashed (I was just starting out). Don't worry, I will let you vote if I should make a sequel after the main Necrozma arc.**

 **Peace, and hope you have a good day.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **GuardMewtwo**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

 _Getting on with the Island Challenge!_

'Welcome to the official Alolan Trial Site, Verdant Cavern.' Ilima, the trial captain said. 'What do I even do here?' asked Ash as they ventured into the depths of the cavern.

'Oh, you find wild pokémon and battle them. At the end, a powerful totem pokémon awaits you! Are you ready? Go, go, go!' the captain said as the duo dashed into the cavern.

First, they encountered a Ratatta, but in its Alolan form. 'Go, Charizard!' Red said as he tossed out his pokéball. 'Ratatta!' the Ratatta said as it bit Charizard, using a Hyper Fang attack.

'Shake him off and use _Seismic Toss!_ ' Red said as Charizard used brute force to shake the Ratatta off, then grabbed the mouse and flew it into the sky, spinning in circles.

Then, Charizard slammed the mouse down onto the ground, making it instantly faint because Red's Charizard had been trained for years, and it had gotten intensely strong.

 _Wow, that Charizard is hilariously strong!_ Ilima thought as Red and Ash advanced to the cavern's totem location.

Fighting off a few more Ratattas, Red and Ash arrived at the podium holding the Normalium Z. 'Let's grab it.' Ash said as he grabbed the transparent white crystal off the podium, and prepared to leave but something wouldn't let them…

'RATICATEE!' a voice shouted from behind, and a Raticate jumped down. Suddenly, an orange aura burst inside the Raticate, and Ash sensed that its stats had somehow rose.

'Go… Popplio!' Ash said as he threw Popplio's pokéball out, making the playful little water-type starter get into battle mode intensely. 'The more, the merrier. Wouldn't this Raticate mind to be attacked by Reshiram to let Popplio have some experience?' asked Red as he threw his Reshiram's pokéball out.

The Raticate wouldn't budge, and it called for help. 'Hey! Is that even possible?' asked Ash as a little Ratatta came out from behind, trying to help the Raticate.

'Yes. I read this weird tutorial on Alola and it seems that the pokémon here are able to call for help.' said Red as he told Reshiram to use Fusion Flare on the Ratatta, instantly knocking it out with the bowl of flames.

Ash told Popplio to use Water Gun, as the little seel-like creature shot out a beam of water, which made the Raticate suffer a little. 'We must try harder!' Ash fought as the Raticate used Hyper Fang onto the Popplio, causing it to cry in pain.

'Well, son, I'll leave you to defeat this Raticate. If you should fail, I will burn him with Blue Flare!' Red said as he told Reshiram to sit down and watch the battle.

'Use _Water Pulse!_ ' Ash said as Popplio sent out a beamy pulse of water which the Raticate took head-on. 'Hit it one more time!' Ash said when the Raticate rushed nearby and tried to use Hyper Fang but was declined by the Water Pulse which made it flinch.

'Mmm, great,' Red said his thoughts out loud as Popplio landed a Tackle but was a critical hit which luckily knocked the Raticate out. 'Yess! But where do I put this crystal?' asked Ash as Hala walked in with a Z-Crystal Ring.

'This is a Z-Crystal Ring. It enables you to use Z-Moves.' Hala said as Ash wore the ring and put the Key Stone on the back of the Z-Crystal Ring. 'Thanks!' Ash said.

'Err. I would like to ask you a question. What is that stone over there?' asked Hala, pointing at the Key Stone. 'Oh! That's the Key Stone. It allows certain pokémon to Mega Evolve!' Ash said.

'Mega Evolution? How come I've not heard of this?' asked Hala, seemingly puzzled as Ash did with the Z-Moves. 'Let's just do an example. Mewtwo, come out!' Ash said as Mewtwo teleported itself out.

'MEGA-MEGA EVOLVE!' Ash said, not realizing the mistake he had said, when he was supposed to Mega Evolve Mewtwo, not MMEvolve Mewtwo.

Upon saying the words, four beams first dashed out from the Key Stone, then the other four came dashing out as well, making it eight beams in total. Suddenly, Mewtwo began to glow a rainbowish colour, then suddenly turned into something between Mega Mewtwo X and Y, then, Mewtwo returned back to normal, with two Mega Evolution sigils, one straight up, and the other facing downwards appearing before the feline.

'Wow,' Hala and Ilima said together, because of how stunning the method of Mega-Mega Evolution was. 'Well, time for us to show the Z-Move!' Hala said as he performed a dance, making him somehow synchronize with his Machamp's aura, and suddenly…

An orange burst of energy came out from nowhere, and injected itself right into the Machamp, causing it to glow with orange aura. Then, the Machamp started punching Mewtwo, which did little damage because Mewtwo was now a Psychic-Fighting type.

'Wow, that pokémon sure is strong!' Hala said while taking out the Alolan Pokédex, which he scanned for Mewtwo. Out of his surprise, the screen displayed: 'Not native to Alola.'

'So, can you please scan this pokémon for me?' asked Hala who asked Ash to take out his National Pokédex which had all 807 pokémon's data inside. The screen of the National Dex read: 'Mewtwo, Genetic Pokémon. Super powerful due to only having the willingness to fight. Devastates enemies and was created by scientists. Legendary pokémon, and a clone of Mew.'

'Mew!' Mew flew out of its pokéball, upon hearing its name and begun to explore the island by itself. 'Have some fun, you fuzzy pink cat!' Ash shouted as Mew flew off.

'Well, I supposed you have earned the **Melemele Trial Completion Badge!** __Congratulations!' Hala said as he stamped the stamp onto Ash's passport.

'So… where do I go next?' asked Ash as Hala pointed towards the Hau'oli pier. 'Go on to Akala Island!' Hala said as Ash dashed towards the city, willing to take the ferry.

'I'll just fly there. Rayquaza, soar high into the skies!' Red said as Rayquaza flew down and lifted him up into the skies. 'Wow, it seems like these people are pretty strong! I'm sure they can beat the other trials,' Hala said. 'Agreed,' Ilima replied.

Then, they watched as the Sky High Pokémon flew to the other island reaching speeds of 420 km/h.

 _Wait for next chapter, for more exciting trials!_

 **Thank you for your support for reading this far out into this story!**

 **I really appreciate your reads, and if you have any enquiries on my stories, please be sure to PM me or ask me on Tumblr! Reviews are appreciated, and I will ALWAYS reply to reviews on this story.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _MORE TRIALS_

'I LOVE BOATS,' Ash shouted loudly so everyone on the boat could hear him. 'mewmew,' said Mew (translation: 'You're too crazy). Outside the door to the captain's room, Suicune banged and shouted, 'Let me in!' as the captain now was pretty scared.

Finally, after 2 hours the ship docked at Akala Island's Konikoni City. When they arrived at the city, a lot of shops were still there, and Ash decided to have a meal.

After eating the meal, there was nothing to do but to just relax a day and prepare for the day tomorrow to start the trials on this island. Ash was pretty happy about having a day's rest.

After eating dinner, Ash went to the local hotels and slept. But when he slept, he had a pretty weird dream.

In the dream, Ash fought against something he had never seen before. The creature or pokémon was a huge dragon type, and it emitted light that was blinding and it KO'd Ash's full team. Then, it started heading for Ash when Mewtwo woke him up.

'It's seven o' clock. Wake up, or we are going to miss the bus to Heahea City.' 'Oh. Let's run then,' Ash said as he ran to the bus stop, luckily getting on the bus the last second.

So, they arrived, and the first trial they had to do was the water trial. Since Ash had Pikachu, they easily got through into the area where the trial was held.

Surprisingly to Ash, the trial captain this time was actually his classmate, Lana. 'First, can you help me check out what the hell are causing those weird splashes? I've not been here for some time now, and I'm not sure what's happening.'

'Suicune, take us there.' Ash said as Suicune leapt on the water, heading towards the weird splashing located. Suddenly, a weird white fish jumped out and attacked Ash!

'Oh god, no no no,' Ash said as he sent in Pikachu. ' _Thunderbolt_ that weird fish!' said Ash as Pikachu charged electricity within itself and launched it at the opposing fish.

'Wishiwashi,' the fish said as it fainted. 'So, this weird fish is known as Wishiwashi? That's a pretty weird name.' Ash said. 'So, I'd like you to come down with me since you figured out Wishiwashi was the one causing trouble.' Lana said as she led Ash down a hill.

'So… here we have another large splashing. You have to check out for me, because I'm too scared.' Lana said as Ash went into the lake with Suicune.

'WISHIWASHI,' the totem pokémon known to us as Wishiwashi (School Forme) started attacking Suicune. 'FUCK YOU!' Suicune said as Ash sent in Pikachu to electrocute the totem.

Of course, the totem wouldn't die in one shot because it wouldn't be entertaining that way. So normally, the totem called a supporting pokémon.

And it called Wishiwashi. Because of the fact that School Form Wishiwashi are made of Wishiwashi, so it can call Wishiwashi. Does that make sense? If it doesn't, can't help you.

' _Thunder_ it to death!' Ash said as Pikachu unleashed its full power Thunder. 'Woah woah woah, don't go that crazy. Those are my pokémon!' Lana said as Pikachu slammed the Wishiwashi(s) with bolts of thunder.

'wut,' said Ash when Pikachu continued to slam bolts of thunder onto Wishiwashi. 'Stop it, you'll kill that Wishiwashi!' Lana said, but since Pikachu only understands the language that all pokémon use a.k.a. Universal Pokémon Language.

'Pikachu, stop that Thunder or you'll kill that Wishiwashi,' Ash said, worried. So, to make a long story short…

Pikachu stopped.

And Lana gave the Waterium Z to Ash.

'NEXT TRIAL,' said Ash as he went to Wela Volcano Park. On the park was a lot of fire, and the volcano seemed it wanted to erupt. Entei went in to have 'hot lava' baths which were basically water so he jumped into the volcano.

The trial captain was Kiawe, who mainly used 6 Marowaks. Following a 'spot the difference between three photos', Ash solved the puzzle, and the chance to battle the totem was here.

So, Ash beat down the totem like he did in Brooklet Hill, this time with Suicune leading the squad, pushing down the helpless totem Marowak in no time.

Next trial: Mallow's trial. Heading to Lush Jungle, Ash started the fight with Entei, whose power had been slightly buffed during the volcano bit.

With a bit of work, Entei blasted off Totem Lumantis with an easy Fire Blast strategy with made him keep the upper hand during the battle.

Defeating all three trials on Akala, Ash decided he would have a rest. However, something questioned him: What was the creature he had in his dream?

Finding the Ultra Recon Squad nearby collecting data on local Alolan pokémon, Ash asked the question of what that pokémon was. The squad members seemed to have a little bit tears, and their answers were simple.

'How did you see that? Anyways, that is Necrozma having its true power unlocked, in its full form. Anyways, we intended for you to fight it, but it seems like it was more powerful then we thought. We'll recruit more trainers to fight the pokémon.'

'Okay,' said Ash, satisfied with hearing a good explanation.

Time for Ash's Grand Trial on Akala. Fighting against the rock type expert Olivia, Ash hardly won with Popplio not evolving because Ash is still dumb and doesn't know how important evolution to pokémon were.

Winning the battle, Ash was satisfied and was ready for his next island. Nothing was wrong, Ash went sleeping again and had the same dream, but this time he had a win against the pokémon.

 _What is this all about,_ Ash thought as his aura focused on to his brain and locked the thought that he would have to fight the pokémon eventually.

Eventually.

 _End_

 **Thanks for reading 'till here! I really appreciate you. To be honest, I know readers like you wanted work faster, and I will fulfill my duty to make this site a better place, by leaving reviews on your story.**

 **PMs for reviews, suggestions are appreciated. Please leave a review if you would like to have feedback on my story.**

 **P.S. If you're bored, you could check out a stupid tale of Ho-Oh and Lugia. It's a dumb comedy, and it's fun to read!**


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 _End the Stupid, Stupid Trials_

After Akala, what's better then to go to the other island-Ula'ula Island. This time, Ash was lazy, and he took Rayquaza to there. 'Well, may as well have a good night's sleep,' Ash said his thoughts out loud and rented an apartment in Malie City.

 _Zzz…_ Ash snored while Suicune went out and had a talk with Arceus on the LegendNet.

 _The LegendNet_

[Suicune001] You know of Necrozma right?

[CreatorArceus] Yes.

[Suicune001] Well, I read Ash's dreams and it seems…

[CreatorArceus] What?

[Suicune001] Necrozma is going to steal all the light here.

[CreatorArceus] Shit. What can we do about it?

[Suicune001] I personally have no idea.

[CreatorArceus] There must be a way…

[Suicune001] Yeah, but sacrifice is needed…

[CreatorArceus] _**Solgaleo**_ **…** I'm sorry you have to go through this.

[SERVER] _**Solgaleo038**_ _has joined the chat room._

[Solgaleo038] What?

[CreatorArceus] You must be captured by Necrozma to make it have a tiny amount of light. We will deal with him later.

[Solgaleo038] You sure? Necrozma is going rampage in his homeworld.

[CreatorArceus] That's the only way.

[Suicune001] I will open a portal. It leads to Necrozma's world. Please try and calm him, if it doesn't work follow Plan B.

[Solgaleo038] Understood.

 _ **Altar of The SuMoone**_

Stars shined above the altar. The sun was above to rise.

'Are you sure?' asked a winged creature, who seemed to represent the moon.

'Yes. It was given under the orders of Creator.' The other creature who looked like a lion and seemed to represent the sun.

'Then… I wish you good luck.'

'Take care of Little Nebby, and Creator will help us go through this stage.'

Suddenly, the lion roared, and it spit out a tiny beam which made a little wormhole which seemed to become larger.

'I trust you. Don't let us down,' said the winged creature.

'Yes.'

The lion jumped into the wormhole, and the wormhole closed right after the lion jumped in.

' _ **Solgaleo…**_ ' Lunala said. 'I, _**Lunala**_ wish you good luck and success on beating Necrozma. Do not fail me and Little Nebby!'

'Cosmog!' Little Nebby shouted.

 _ **Ultra Megalopolis**_

A wormhole appeared right in the center of the city.

Solgaleo came out, looking for Necrozma.

'GIVE ME LIGHT!' A thundering voice shouted. 'YOU HUMANS MUST DIE!'

'Calm down, Necrozma,' said Solgaleo as he advanced towards Megalo Tower. 'Calm down, use Calm Mind.'

'NO.' the voice replied.

'Then I guess I will have to take you down by force.' Solgaleo said.

 _ **MT. Hokulani**_

'So, this is Hokulani Laboratory! Come on out, we've arrived!' Ash said. After the disappearance of Arceus and Suicune, Ash started to get worried, but today they finally came back.

'Hi Ash!' Sophocles said. 'This is a trial site! I guess you have come here to earn your Electrium Z!'

'No, the Ultra Recon Squad instructed me to just challenge you in a battle.'

'OK then, let's start!'

'This is a 1 on 1 fight between Sophocles and Ash Ketchum! Both competitors, please send in your pokémon!' Professor Kukui, who had just got on the mountain to do research said.

'Well, Groudon won't crush the mountain!' Ash said as Groudon came out of its pokéball. 'What the heck is that!' Sophocles said as he sent in his Electrabuzz.

'Well, I'll try and defeat you! _Thunder_!'

A smirk appeared on Ash's face as the usual thunderbolts appeared from the sky and blew on to Groudon. Nothing happened.

'He's a ground type. _Earthquake_.' Ash said.

The earth started to shake, and Electrabuzz got heavily damaged.

' _Low Kick_!' The captain shouted as Electrabuzz kicked Groudon, but not even a bruise appeared on Groudon. 'Nope, use _Precipice Blades!_ '

Tons of pillars struck up from the ground, and Electrabuzz tried to avoid and dodge them. However, the attempt failed when one last pillar struck up with a Ω symbol on it.

'Electrabuzz has fainted! The unknown pokémon has won!' Kukui said as he asked Ash, 'What the fuck is that thing?'

'That guy's Groudon, master of the ground. He comes from Hoenn.' Ash replied.

'Anyways, here's your Electrium Z!' Sophocles said while handing Ash the crystal. Next you might want to go to Abandoned Thrifty Megamart!'

'En route to there. Rayquaza, fly us there.' Ash said while Rayquaza popped out and soared near him. 'GO!'

Rayquaza flew off the edge of the cliff of Hokulani, and in a second Rayquaza flew over Po Town, which was the base of Neo-Team Skull. 'Let's bomb the place,' said Ash.

Rayquaza flew a Draco Meteor at the town, only to be responded by RPG's coming from the ground. 'This is crazy. Fly us back to our location,' Ash said when the Draco Meteors hit the town eventually.

 _ **Thrifty Megamart (Abandoned)**_

'Here we are.' Ash said.

'I like ghosts,' a young girl said.

'BLOW HER UP!' Ash said.

'AHHHHHHH!' shouted the girl as Rayquaza took a bazooka out from the Legend Armory.

'Explain yourself!' Ash shouted.

'I… I'm Ac…Acerola. I'm the Trial Ca..cap…tain.' the girl replied.

'Rayquaza, put the bazooka back.'

'Let's start the trial. There has been a pokémon around here, causing weirdness.' Acerola said.

'Darkrai, put that guy to sleep!' Ash pointed at a Mimikyu.

Firing off a Dark Void, Mimikyu fell asleep instantly.

'OK, finish it off with Dark Pulse!' Ash said as Darkrai slashed off a beam of completely dark energy.

'Mimikyu,' Mimikyu said as it fainted. 'Pokéball!' shouted Ash.

The capsule easily caught the (actually totem) pokémon.

'You caught the totem pokémon. I have nothing to say for you.' Acerola said.

So, Ash faced Nanu and won easily.

And on Poni Island, Hapu and the weird Kommo-o trial was easily beaten by Ash too.

So now he technically had completed the island challenge.

 _En route to the Altar,_ the trainer thought as he advanced towards the final step.

Following a huge number of stairs, Ash saw a lot of trainers, some of which he knew, including Red, Gold and Cynthia etc., and some of which he didn't.

The Ultra Recon Squad was also present.

'We have some bad news. Necrozma…' Phyco said.

 _ **Ultra Megalopolis**_

'YOU SHALL LET ME RETURN TO MY FORMER GLORY, LION.' Necrozma said as it engaged in battle with Solgaleo.

Solgaleo, knowing the only hope was to delay Necrozma as long as it could, started using Sunsteel Strike to snipe of some of its HP.

'NO!' Necrozma said as it powered Photon Geyser to shoot the Sunne pokémon right at the face.

 _Got to hold on… Help is coming…_

Solgaleo made the battle tough for Necrozma, who had grew tired, but he himself was more close to being tired.

'I WILL ABSORB THE FUCK OUT OF YOU!' Necrozma said as it charged up runes of ancient energy and began to suck Solgaleo.

 _No no no…_ Solgaleo thought as he used his determination to keep trying to fend off the ancient runes. _Send a message through LegendNet_! He thought.

 _ **LegendNet**_

 _ **[WARNING! DISTRESS CALL][Solgaleo038]**_

Necrozma has absorbed me. Head towards Megalopolis immediately.

 _ **Altar of the SuMoone**_

Having received the message, Lunala flew out. "NECROZMA HAS ABOSRBED SOLGALEO. WE MUST ACT IMMEDIATELY." The Moone Pokémon said in telepathy.

'GET IN THE WORMHOLE, NOW!' Lunala forced a wormhole to open, as the trainers jumped in.

 _This is crazy,_ Ash thought.

 **I shall reclaim my fallen light.  
I will siege off my hunters.  
I WILL KILL THEM.  
** _ **I AM NECROZMA.**_

 _ **Epic climax end**_

 **That should make your hearts jump. Honestly, I got scared while writing this. My heart just beat faster than it should, and I started moving.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **P.S. Review an-**

 **ERROR**

[Lugia267] Hi, I'm the story spoiler, Lugia!

[Lugia267] I hacked into Guard's brain!

[Lugia267] From what I've gathered, I am seeing that Guard will add Necrozma in the next chapter, but I'm not sure if he'd make it a battle.

[Lugia267] That's all I have been able to gather! Bye!

 **Oh. What just happened? Anyways, review or PM me!**


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 _Prologue for Chapter 8: Battle of Light_

 **Ultra Megalopolis**

'Oh.' Ash said as light begun to glow faintly from Megalo Tower.

'We're supposed to go up there,' Red said as the light glowed brighter.

'GET ABSORBED!' A loud voice shouted out from inside the tower.

In the dark city of Ultra Megalopolis, the warning alarms started sounding and everyone rushed back to their homes. 'WARNING. THREAT OF NECROZMA.' The alarms sounded again and again.

 _Are we fucked?_ Ash thought. There was nothing crazier than this, with 15 people fighting one legendary.

 **LegendNet**

 **{DISTRESS} [Solgaleo038]** Runes are activating. Reinforcements needed.

 **[CreatorArceus]** We're coming! NOW!

Back on the surface, Arceus and Suicune broke out of their pokéballs, which Mewtwo came out as well to aid them. "Listen to me. Necrozma is absorbing Solgaleo, and we must act…

NOW!" The llama god shouted as he flew up onto the podium of Megalo Tower.

 **Megalo Tower**

'Reinforcements…' Solgaleo said.

'Don't worry Solgaleo, Necrozma will have to absorb you in order for the grand plan to work.'

'Acknowledged. Start the plan… now. Operation Light-201 has begun.'

Light shined from the tower, it was a marvelous sight.

' **YES!** With the power of **Solgaleo** , I WILL BANISH THIS WORLD INTO DARKNESS! Let's start… from **HERE**!' Ultra Necrozma shouted out as it Ultra Burst into its true form.

'Hurry! We don't have time to spare!'

Rushing up the tower of Megalo, Ash looked at the huge pillars supporting it. _What is Necrozma planning?_ He thought silently, as the light above became more blinding.

'HYAHH!' Arceus shouted as he shot out the signature move known as Judgement. 'YOU SHALL BE JUDGED FOR YOUR CRIMES!' the god shouted.

'GO! Start the battle!'

 _end_

 **ok ok.**

 **Some of you may get realllllly angry at me…**

 **For not doing my daily routine.**

 **Turns out…**

 **My hand is fucked.**

 **It hurts a lot, because I hit my pinkie and now it hurts like hell. I know, I may not be able to upload for a while, concerning that I made have broken my bone.**

 **What I can say after typing this is…**

 **ow ow ow**

 **so yeah, thanks for reading**

 **I have no idea when I would release the next chapter.**

 **A stupid tale of Ho-Oh and Lugia is on hold.**


End file.
